Hueles a caramelo, eres sexo
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato no la conocía. Tampoco es que quisiera. Esos momentos eran para él, pero ella tenía que cruzar hasta su altura, sonreírle y darle aquella dichosa caja...


Antes de que termine el mes, quiero subir mis dos aportes al evento musical que hicimos en el mimato por los 6000 post si no me equivoco. No he tenido tiempo hasta hoy de subirlo.

* * *

La canción que me tocó en este caso fue:

Yamato: **Sex and Candy - Marcy Playground**

Y esto es lo que salió: (Está pensando desde el punto de vista de Yamato, ojo)

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

Título: Hueles a caramelo, eres sexo.

Pareja: Mimato.

Ranking: M

Género: Romance.

Advertencias: OOC. AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

.

* * *

 **ºHueles a caramelo, eres sexoº**

 _Caramelo en tu pelo_

A veces, solo a veces, necesitaba desconectar del mundo que conocía.

Caminar sin rumbo por las calles hasta un lugar donde nadie levantara la mano como saludo. Que inclinara la cabeza con educación hacia o que simplemente, le llamara a gritos para estrecharle la mano, darle palmaditas en la espalda y preguntarle hasta el número del carnet de identidad.

No.

Era en esos momentos cuando disfrutaba perdiéndose entre la gente, caminar hasta aquella plaza tan grande donde nadie parecía conocer a nadie. Todos mirándose los pies, centrados en su camino y destino. Sin chocarse, si quiera miraban los escaparates alguna que otra vez.

Todo perfecto.

Se sentaba en uno de los bancos vacíos. Su hermano solía decir que era un viejo algunas veces. Quizás tuviera algo de razón. Pero le tranquilizaba observar a las personas pasar. Madres tirando de sus hijos. Alguna que otra señora con un perrito en el bolso.

A cuál más dispar.

Los escaparates….

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Saludaba a los transeúntes. Algunos la ignoraban. Otros se detenían para aceptar la tarjetita y la cajita rosada que les entregaba. Muy pocos hacían preguntas. Otros entraban dentro de la tienda. Las mujeres salían corriendo entre risitas divertidas y tímidas.

Ellas las saludaba y hasta gritaba algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Todo ella llamaba la atención. Alta gracias a los tacones que embellecían sus piernas. En vaqueros estrechos que se aferraban a sus caderas. Bajo un delantal rosado, un top rosa chicle hacía conjunto con su indumentaria, la tienda y hasta casi con su pelo, recogido de tal forma que parecía una tarta con nata flotante.

Un pequeño mechoncito caía en forma caracolada en su nuca y joder, eso le pareció muy sexy.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, sus ojos conectaron. Fue una milésima de segundo. De esas que parecen eternas y que solo escuchas redactadas en libros u habladas en películas. De esas que tiendes a no creer y piensas que solo es un empanado* mental de alguien. La mala imaginación de un pervertido.

Ella abrió la boca en una perfecta o, diminuta y rodeada por su carmín coral. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y entró en la tienda. Yamato se volvió, incómodo. Por supuesto que a nadie le gustaba que la mirasen tan descaradamente. Solía evitar ese tipo de contacto por lo mismo.

Miró hacia cualquier parte. La boca del metro era una buena opción. Fingir que esperaba a que alguien saliera de ahí, era mejor que quedarse mirando a la dependiente de una tienda recién abierta.

Sí. Definitivamente.

Hasta que sintió los golpecitos contra su hombro y un aroma dulzón. A caramelos.

Miró en la dirección y tuvo que levantar la vista para no encontrarse directamente con el precioso escote frente a sus narices y poder mirarla a la cara. La chica de la tienda, sonriente y extendiéndole una cajita de las que repartía.

—Pensé que querías una— soltó repentinamente.

Le cogió la mano y con toda la confianza del mundo, plantó la cajita sobre su palma. Después se alejó, meneando sus caderas y llevándose consigo el olor a caramelo, dejando el olor a ciudad.

..

La cajita resultó ser un pequeño pastel con una forma extraña. Tan extraña, que, si no hubiera sido porque hasta Takeru, su hermano menor, confirmó que realmente ambos veían lo mismo, no se lo habría creído.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? — cuestionó Takeru interesado.

Yamato decidió que era mejor no contar nada.

La siguiente semana se sentó en el mismo banco. La chica continuaba ahí.

Decidió aventurarse hasta el lugar. El logo de la tienda brillaba discretamente en letras inglesas.

 _Sex and Candy._

—¡Bienvenido!

Despegó los ojos del letrero para clavarlos en ella. Con las manos en la espalda e inclinándose hacia delante. El olor tan llamativo la acompañó cuando llegó hasta su altura. Su sonrisa parecía más cremosa todavía con aquel carmín rosado pálido.

—¿Por qué no entra y echa un vistazo?

—No me gustan los postres. Venía a devolverle esto.

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, extendiéndole la cajita rosada. Ella negó y empujó su mano con las suyas. Suaves.

—Tenemos la política de no aceptar devoluciones porque tratamos con alimentos. Pero sí que podemos disculparnos con algo, ya que no fue de su agrado. Algo tendremos en la tienda que le guste.

Entrecerró los ojos, dudoso.

—Los dulces no me gustan— repitió. Ella continuó ignorándole y tomándole del brazo, lo guió hacia el interior de la tienda. El olor a repostería le golpeó las fosas nasales.

—Tome asiento— pidió indicándole una mesa.

Sin más remedio que aceptarlo, se sentó en una de aquellas mesas diminutas. Las sillas parecían de escolar, con un corazón en el respaldo y las mesas, tenían forma de cerezas. El suelo estaba adornado con azulejos triangulares color caramelo y en cada pared, entre cuadro y cuadro de dulces, el blanco brillaba en su esplendor. Tras él, un escaparate cargado de tartas a las que apenas hizo caso.

En realidad, ignoró casi todo lo que tuviera que ver con el escenario. Solo podía sentirse incómodo. Dejó la cajita en el centro de la mesa como si quemara y escuchó el tintineo del cascabel que ella llevaba colgando del delantal cuando regresó.

Un café caliente frente a él y una pasta de menta.

—Esto es innecesario— razonó.

—Lo es. No podemos permitir que ninguno de nuestros clientes quede insatisfecho. Por favor, prueba nuestro café y las pastitas especiales. Además— añadió dejando unos caramelos sobre la mesa—. Quizás termine gustándote más de lo que crees nuestros pasteles.

Le guiñó un ojo y como si fuera el viento, se alejó, para luego volver y desbaratar su intentó de probar el café.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — Soltó de golpe. Él carraspeó, sorprendido, echándose hacia atrás en la diminuta silla.

—Ishida Yamato.

—Oh. Yamato— repitió saltándose los honoríficos y demás pero llenándolo con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Volveré!

Y esa vez, sí se alejó. Dejándolo a solas con su café, sus pastitas de menta y aquellos caramelos de menta y regaliz.

 _No me gusta lo dulce_ , se repitió. Pensó que ella simplemente había ignorado su protesta. Los caramelos, el café y las pastas de menta eran un claro _lo sé_.

..

La cliente era claramente discreta. Pocas mujeres. Algún que otro hombre. Un grupo de chicas que entre risas nerviosas, la muchacha mostraba un catálogo. Algunas miradas avergonzadas hacia él. Y, finalmente, las luces empezaron a bajarse para enfocar el escaparate exterior.

Ella salió de tras el mostrador quitándose el delantal con una sonrisa. Se soltó el cabello y sus bucles cayeron sobre su espalda y hombros. Metió sus dedos entre ellos para a acomodárselos y fue un gesto tan natural que de algún modo se le antojó como algo coqueto.

—¿Has terminado? — cuestionó. Ella asintió.

—Mi turno sí. Ahora comienza el nocturno.

—¿No cerráis? — Inquirió sorprendido.

La chica rodeó su mesa para estirarse y hacer algo a su espalda. Yamato no se volvió hasta que sintió que se recostaba contra su silla. Uno de sus senos rozó contra su hombro y el aroma a caramelo inundó todavía más sus fosas nasales, estremeciéndolo. Había un toque más. Algo especial. Algo que no conseguía caer en qué era.

—Se puede decir que ahora empieza la hora feliz. Muchos pedidos se entregan a esta hora.

Una chica apareció por la puerta trasera. Llevaba un vestido gótico, con la falda tan corta que Yamato podía ver mucha carne sin necesidad de inclinarse. Desvió la mirada hacia la pared. Qué precioso cuadro de fresas…

—Sora, ya está listo todo— anunció la chica saliendo de su espalda para reunirse con la otra. Ambas se tomaron de las manos—. ¡Será emocionante!

—Eso contando con que Taichi no venga a armar jaleo. Ya sabes que no le hace mucha gracia que trabaje aquí.

Ambas suspiraron. La pelirroja nombrada Sora le miró, guiñó un ojo y tras susurrar algo a la otra que no alcanzó a escuchar, se marchó para salir al exterior. Una mirada pícara llegó desde de su camarera.

—Bueno, hombretón. ¿Vas a quedarte a saber más y tener una cita conmigo o vas a acompañarme a casa como un buen caballero y te vas a perder la especialidad de la casa?

Yamato se llevó la mano a la cartera.

—Voy a pagar mi cuenta, irme a mi casa y meterme en mi casa. Ten cuidado de regreso.

Ella infló los mofletes, le dio la espalda y taconeando, salió al exterior. Cuando Yamato salió después, Sora estaba sosteniendo una linterna en forma de falo.

—¿Qué demonios? — masculló. La pelirroja se echó a reír antes de inclinarse.

—Somos una pastelería muy especial. Creía que mi compañera te lo había explicado. De día, somos cualquier otra cafetería, aunque aceptamos pedidos, por supuesto. Por las noches puedes venir a recogerlos. También ofrecemos shows nocturnos a petición. Hoy tenemos el primero. Creí que eras el cliente que quería el evento de la chica gótica.

Yamato agrandó los ojos a la par que negaba y sentía las mejillas arderles.

—No, lo he pedido yo.

Sora se volvió hacia un costado. Pese a que su cabello era anaranjado, su rostro se volvió pálido al ver hombre frente a ella. Yamato se metió las manos en los bolsillos y recordando el desplante que había hecho a la otra chica, se alejó solo a tiempo de escuchar a la pelirroja suspirar.

—Taichi… no vayas a comenzar.

..

No había andado lo suficiente por el centro cuando volvió a verla salir de una tienda de comida rápida. Quizá el siguiente movimiento tuvo que ver con la cafeína del café en las venas. Llegó hasta ella unas cuantas zancadas y le quitó la bolsa. Ella exclamó con sorpresa y le pegó con la cartera en la cabeza para después echarse a reír.

—¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? — Rio. Él se frotó el lugar.

—No vas a comer algo como esto. ¿Macarrones?

La chica infló los mofletes.

—Me gusta la pasta.

—Yo te haré pasta.

..

Pensar que tenía una mujer desconocida en su piso, mirando atentamente como cocinaba unos macarrones a los tres quesos, era una locura. Pero ahí la tenía y su aroma a caramelo lo confirmaba.

—Una pastelería erótica— repitió. Ella asintió.

Le había explicado al detalle todo lo referente a la nueva tienda. Mejor incluso que aquella chica pelirroja, que, por el mensaje que había recibido después la chica, había tenido que cerrar porque su novio había aguado sus planes.

—Con razón el dulce de la cajita se parecía a…

—Al sexo femenino, sí— terminó ella por él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio mientras sus cabellos se movían a la par—. Eres algo reservado. ¿Eh?

—No son cosas que me gusten alardear.

—Espera. No me digas que no te lo comiste porque… ¡Parecía el sexo de una mujer!

Yamato enrojeció y sacudió la sartén frente a él para distraerse. No era una bombilla roja andante, pero tampoco se sentía demasiado cómodo con esas cosas. Sin embargo, esa desconocida era una bomba explosiva que parecía estar sacudiendo todo.

—¿Eres Gay?

—No— respondió con total tranquilidad—. Alcánzame un plato.

Ella lo hizo.

—Si no eres Gay. ¿Por qué no pudiste comértelo?

Yamato estudio por un instante los platos servidos mientras fruncía el ceño. Cuando finalmente los tomó para llevarlos a la mesa, contestó.

—Porque simplemente es mejor lo de verdad que lo dulce ficticio.

Ella lo siguió de cerca.

—¿Quieres decir que las mujeres somos dulces ahí?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre puedo confirmarlo.

La muchacha volvió a reír. Su estómago sonó ruidosamente en demanda de que el alimento cuyo olor llenaba sus fosas nasales, también lo ocupara a él. Se sentó en la mesa, cruzó las piernas y aferró el tenedor.

—Primero yo comeré tú plato. Después, dejaré que me confirmes si tengo sabor dulce o no.

Yamato se sentó sobre la mesa. Nunca en su vida había querido hacer desaparecer la comida de su plato con tanta rapidez como en ese momento. Y el tirón en sus caderas, confirmaba sus deseos.

 _Caramelo en tu cuerpo_

—Gracias.

Yamato levantó la vista del trapo que doblaba junto al fregadero. Levantó la mirada hacia la chica y sus dedos se tensaron sobre la tela. Llevaba una toalla religada a su cuerpo. Los húmedos cabellos cayendo por sus hombros desnudos y de las pestañas caían algunas gotitas frescas. Sonreía tan feliz y satisfecha. Tan segura de sí misma.

—De nada— recordó responder cuando ella enarcó una ceja—. Iré yo.

Pero al llegar a su altura, ella le sujetó de la cinturilla del pantalón, tirando contra su cuerpo. De puntillas, llegó a morderle la barbilla.

—Olvídalo. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo y me prometiste algo.

Yamato sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba como una estufa en pleno invierno a la que cargas con extra de leña. ¿Cuánto hacia que una mujer no conseguía eso en él?

Metió los dedos entre los húmedos cabellos. Olía a cerezas. Probablemente había descubierto el champú que su hermano le regalara en broma meses atrás y él había escondido para jamás darle uso.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndose. Pero Yamato no besó sus labios. Bajó directamente contra su cuello, besando la zona más sensible de todo ser humano. Sintió sus manos meterse por su camisa, acariciarle la piel y luego, el tirón que provocó que algunos de los botones saltaran contra ella, sacándole una carcajada que le retumbó por toda la piel.

—Vamos— gruñó besándole la nariz.

La cargó en sus brazos sin apenas esfuerzos y a zancadas, corrió hasta el dormitorio. Al llegar, la dejó caer sobre la cama, quitándose la camisa que no servía ya para más que para trapo.

La chica lo atrapó de la cinturilla del pantalón, plantando un sonoro beso en su abdomen.

—Acuéstate. Quiero que me comas estando arriba.

Enarcó una ceja mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el colchón.

—Tienes las cosas claras.

Ella sonrió, ahuecándose el cabello mientras sacudía las caderas para deshacerse de lo que quedaba de su falda. Yamato se dejó caer contra el colchón, que crujió sobre el somier bajo su peso.

—Por supuesto. Una mujer ha de saber cómo y dónde quiere.

Se recostó, acomodando la almohada mientras ella reptó por su cuerpo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus hombros.

La visión fue completamente maravillosa.

Piel suave y ligeramente bronceada. Sin bello alguno. Un pircings en el ombligo. Senos ligeramente caídos en su preciosa forma de pera, perfectos en su sonrose. Deseó metérselos en la boca. Y sin embargo, ella tenía una prioridad.

—¿Preferirías una mujer sin afeitar? — cuestionó ella. Yamato se esforzó en mirarla a los ojos y cesar de observar su sexo. La boca haciéndosele agua—. No me disculparé.

—No necesitas hacerlo. Acércate más. Quiero probarte.

La joven sonrió y se movió un poco más. Sintió sus manos cerrarse en el cabezal.

—Si realmente sabe a caramelos… Dímelo.

Ahogó una carcajada cuando ella se sentó sobre él y el aliento se escondió entre sus sexo, mientras su lengua saboreaba la dulce miel de sus entrañas. Sacudiéndose sobre él, marcándole ritmo.

Esa mujer sabía lo que quería, cuándo y dónde.

Yamato se lamió los labios, disfrutando del sabor en su boca, en su piel. Ella se movió hasta caer recostada contra sus almohadas, abierta de piernas, con el sexo brillante y palpitante. Reptó por su costado, besando su hombro, enterrando sus dedos en su nuca.

—Es cierto: sabes a caramelo. Ten, pruébate a ti misma.

Y la besó con fuerza, metiendo su lengua hasta los confines, disfrutando de su sabor juntos. Al romper el beso, se dio cuenta de un detalle en el que no había caído. Clavó sus ojos en los contrarios. Azul contra miel.

—No recuerdo que me hayas dicho cómo te llamas.

Ella osciló su cuerpo contra él, luchó contra el cierre de sus pantalones antes de meter las manos.

—Déjame averiguar si también sabes a caramelo. Entonces, te lo diré.

..

Sentado en el banco, podía ver perfectamente a los operarios quitar el letrero de _Sex and Candy_. La mercancía había sido sacada durante la noche. El cartel de se alquila volvía a estar colgado de la puerta.

Pareciera de esas tiendas mágicas que solo se abren o aparecen cuando alguien las necesita. Quizás lo fuera. No importaba.

Cerró los ojos durante el momento. Le llegó al aroma a caramelo.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y ahí estaba ella. Con su falda de tubo, sus tacones de gamuza y el top blanco que resaltaba su piel. El cabello recogido en una coleta normal y al verle, casi corrió para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Algo nuevo?

—La tienda la han quitado— respondió. Ella asintió.

—Al parecer, Taichi, el novio de mi compañera rosa, decidió comprarla solo para cerrarla después. Es un loco. Decidió pagarle a Sora el jornal que ganaba ahí a cambio que dejara de trabajar de ese modo.

Yamato asintió. Observando a la gente pasar.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Ella se acercó más. Enredó sus dedos entre los de él.

—Teniendo novio, no veo bien trabajar en una tienda así. ¿No crees? — sonrió de esa forma pícara tan suya. Yamato comenzó a sentir la picazón del sexo y el aroma a caramelo en su nariz.

Se puso en pie, tirando de ella.

—Volvamos a casa, Mimi.

—Volvamos a casa.

 **Fin**

 **26 de mayo del 2016**

 **¡Feliz 6000 post, topic!**


End file.
